The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for monitoring and prioritizing event datum and, more particularly, to systems and methods for monitoring and prioritizing event datum in asynchronous telemetric streams.
Aggregating information from multiple live event streams is a challenge that appears in many modem event correlation environments. For example, when asynchronous events occur near simultaneously, it is often difficult to determine which event(s) should be given priority for delivery to a receiver and which events, if any, should be discarded.
Considerable research for handling event streams has been undertaken, but often such efforts have focused on environments such as a lab or collection array where prioritization is side-stepped in order to reduce implementation complexity. In environments such as medical monitoring or production application and system monitoring, it is often the case that events, which arrive asynchronously, may coincide and the traditional approach has relied upon traditional queuing theory such as first-in, first-out or round-robin. While these approaches are very utilitarian and functional in the vast majority of event stream environments, they fail to perform adequately in situations where the number of events arriving at a nexus vastly exceeds the number of events that can be forwarded by the nexus over a given time period. In some situations the nexus is limited by number or size of transactions it can forward, and in other situations it may be the user's choice to not forward (discard) lower priority events.
In view of the foregoing, it is believed that those skilled in the art would find systems, methods, and algorithms that could be used to monitor and/or prioritize asynchronous events in, for example, mission critical or fault tolerant environments to be quite useful. It is also believed that such systems, methods, and algorithms may be used to enhance overall user experiences and to reduce the risk that telemetry data may be misinterpreted.